Sprial Hill Chapter 2
by PretzelToast12
Summary: Boy oh boy, I forgot I even had an account there for a while. Anyways, here is the sequel to the first Spiral Hill Chapter, so now it's good again. It's a bit longer this time and HOLY CRAP THERE'S A RANDOM GUY STANDING BEHIND MY CHAIR IN A HOT DOG SUIT HE IS GOING TO MOST LIKELY TAKE AND EAT ALL MY HOT DOGS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


**CHAPTER 2: THE LEGEND**

This is what the book read:

 _I MUST WARN YOU: THIS IS A TRUE STORY! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

 _-Thomas, the author of The Rise of Spiral Hill_

 _So I was walking with my best friend, James, and we found a hill. He said it would be a good place to make a house, so we did. When we went mining, we found 10 diamonds right away. But one day, James was mining and I was crafting stuff, I heard a terrible, distressed scream. I quickly ran down to the mine, only to find that it was too late. The whole hill had been replaced by diamond ore that I couldn't mine. James must have been trapped inside a bunch of diamond ore and suffocated to death. If I tried to mine the diamond ore, I would just hear a whisper saying, 'All those who have diamonds, beware! SPIRAL HILL WILL GET YOU!' I grabbed all my items and left. I figured I should abandon the diamonds and go to another place. Every now and then, I go back to Spiral Hill, and last time I checked, all the diamonds were gone. But do let me tell you. If you found an abandoned house on a spiraling hill with 10 diamonds in it, RUN AWAY NOW!_

Steve thought that was awfully creepy. He went outside and into the vast plains biome. As he was walking, he thought he saw a strange figure in the distance. Wondering if it was Herobrine, he remembered that Herobrine has only appeared in his dreams. He also remembered something. Something very disturbing. He didn't build his house… He found it. It had 10 diamonds on the floor when he found it. And his house… Was on a spiraling hill. Realizing this, he ran as fast as he could back to his house.

When he got there, he heard mumbling behind him. Herobrine! This couldn't be a dream, could it? Somehow, Herobrine heard his thoughts. "No it isn't. Why didn't you listen to me back in your dreams? I told you not to read that book. Both of us will die of suffocation if you mine here again. Steve, don't you see? I'm not a bad guy. I'm your friend!" Herobrine said. Steve reluctantly believed Herobrine. "Ok, I believe you," he said. "But I'm moving out of this place tomorrow morning. Want to help?"

Herobrine agreed. The next morning, they gathered all Steve's stuff and moved it away from the hill. Before he took his chest, Steve emptied out all the diamonds and threw them on the floor. "Whatever you do, don't take the diamonds!" Steve ordered Herobrine. Herobrine did whatever he could to not take the diamonds. I mean, really, if you were moving out in Minecraft, wouldn't you want to take your diamonds?

The last thing they did was kill some creepers and get some sand. Then they used Steve's crafting table to craft some TNT. The placed it down inside his house, made a redstone wire, and activated it. They were far enough away that they couldn't even hear the TNT explode.

After they had built Steve's house, Herobrine asked if he could live with Steve. "Uh, sure I guess. But only if you don't suddenly betray me or something of that kind. I'll go get some more wool for your bed." Steve answered.

As Steve was going to find some sheep, he realized something odd. He could only find pigs. Five minutes later, he could only find pigs and cows. Five minutes after that, he could only find pigs, cows, and sheep. Then, he could only find pigs, cows, sheep, and chickens. After that, he could only find pigs, cows, sheep, chickens, and horses. But not squids. Steve didn't really care that much about squids, because all they do is swim around. But with the amount of clues and oddities that were around him, he thought that meant something. He wasn't really determined to find out what, though. To be honest, he really didn't want to be a part of the Spiral Hill thing. He just wanted to be done with it as quick as possible.

He had forgotten his shears at home, so he had to kill some sheep to get wool. The annoying thing was, whenever he would kill a sheep, it would only drop mutton, and not wool. After the twelfth sheep, Steve became very angry. At first he was just annoyed, but now angry. He killed one more sheep, but it didn't drop wool or mutton. It dropped three ink sacs. Confused, Steve sat down at the base of a mountain. It was already three hours after he had killed his first sheep that night, and Herobrine was probably wondering where he was.

But then, Steve had a blast of genius. Since the thirteenth sheep dropped three ink sacs… Maybe the thirteenth squid would drop three wool! Luckily, Steve was by a lake, so he wouldn't have to journey out into the wilderness to find a water source with squids. He immediately dived in, and killed three squids before he had to swim up to the surface. He did this four more times before he could get the wool, but eventually he did.

When he was walking back, the wool all changed into purple wool. Remembering how a lot of things were replaced by purple wool just a few days ago, Steve knew this must have meant something. His walk broke into a run, and a few minutes later, he was at his house. "Herobrine!" Steve shouted. "You're not going to believe this, but remember how a few days ago a lot of things were replaced by purple wool?" Herobrine wasn't with Steve when they did change, but he knew they did. "Yes, I do." He answered. "Well, when I was getting your wool—" Steve began, but Herobrine interrupted. "Look behind you." He told Steve. Steve slowly looked behind him, and then let out a deafening scream of fright. "What the heck is that?!" He shouted, not expecting an answer.

What was behind him was a giant squid covered in light blue wool. It was floating, and the mouth was on the side of his face with eyes. "I AM SPRILLIAN, THE ONE WHO CURSED SPIRAL HILL. I STALK ALL PEOPLE WITH DIAMONDS WHO LIVED ON MY HILL, AND YOU ARE NEXT ON MY LIST." The squid said. "But what about Thomas?" Steve asked. "You couldn't have killed him, could you?" Sprillian (the squid) opened his mouth and stuck a tentacle in it, and then pulled out a book. "READ IT." Sprillian demanded.

This is what it said:

 _Hello, whoever is reading this. I am Thomas, the author of The Rise of Spiral Hill. Sprillian finally found me, apparently the one who cursed Spiral Hill. He is giving me a few more minutes of my life to write this book. I am writing it to say that if anything you have changes to purple wool randomly; Sprillian will find and kill you. If you happen to read this book, hide yourself. Do whatever you can to escape this mad world. Go back to your regular life, instead of this stupid place. For my sake!_

There were some more words at the bottom, but Steve couldn't read them because they were all wet from being inside Sprillian. "AND YOU'RE NEXT." Sprillian shouted at Steve and Herobrine.

Sprillian went on and on about things, but Steve didn't listen. All he was thinking about was what Thomas had said in the book. The line most on his mind was this one:

 _Go back to your regular life, instead of this stupid place. For my sake!_

Steve knew what he meant. He meant the old life he had lived, before he was transferred to this one. But for now, he had to focus on escaping Sprillian, because it looked like he was ready to strike.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Next ChAPTER: the SEARCH**


End file.
